1.  less than Technical Field greater than 
The present invention relates to a fluid spray apparatus and particularly to a fluid spray apparatus for use in an indoor room, an outdoor pond, a garden pond and a courtyard pond suitable for generate the minus ions according to Lenard effect.
2.  less than Prior Art greater than 
It has known that when a lump of water turns out fine the minus ions generate according to Lenard effect. To realize the generation of the minus ions according to Lenard effect, the fountain is effective. As a conventional technique of a liquid spray apparatus (a fountain apparatus) for forming the liquid with a thin film shape, it has known a liquid spray apparatus (a fountain apparatus) having a nozzle unit shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15.
The conventional liquid spray apparatus (the fountain apparatus) having a nozzle unit 100 shown in FIG. 14 has used in an outdoor such as a public garden. This nozzle unit 100 comprises a conduit tube 101 having a vertical inner wall 100a and a flat plate 102 arranged on an upper portion of the conduit tube 101. The flat plate 102 has a central tube portion 102a which extends toward a lower portion and a smooth curvature portion 102b in a lower face. The liquid (water) pressurized by a pressure water pump collides with the curvature portion 102b of the flat plate 102 and due to a reaction of the kinetic energy a spherical shape thin film spray body (the fountain) WF11 generates. In the above liquid spray apparatus having the nozzle unit 100, in a lower portion of the generated thin film shape fountain WF11 since a film cut off phenomenon occurs and further since the liquid droplets scatter in a surrounding portion, this apparatus is not suited for an indoor use. In this liquid spray apparatus having the nozzle unit 100, the spherical shape thin film spray body WF11 is an aggregated body of the lower portion extending liquid flow but has no inclination direction component. The liquid (water) sprays in a linear shape radial direction and the spherical shape thin film spray body WF11 runs down vertically without the pulsation.
On the other hand, in a conventional liquid spray apparatus (a fountain apparatus) having a nozzle unit 200 shown in FIG. 15 has used in an indoor. The nozzle unit 200 is constituted with a conduit tube 201, a disk 202 and a coupling 203. A screw portion of a lower portion of the disk 202 is engaged with a screw portion of a member 202b which is mounted on an inner side lower portion of the conduit tube 201. The conduit tube 201 and the coupling 203 are engaged with screws 204. In this nozzle unit 200, a curvature portion 201b is formed on an inner wall of the conduit tube 201 and a curvature portion 202a is formed on a lower face of the disk 202. A flow passage of the liquid (water) supplied from a pressure water pump forms to have a substantially same cross-sectional area between the curvature portion 201a of an inner portion of the conduit tube 201 and the curvature portion 202a of the disk 202. In the liquid spray apparatus having the above nozzle unit 200, since the film cut off of the generated spherical shape thin film spray body (fountain) hardy occur it is suited for the indoor use, but during a staring of the pressure water pump this apparatus has a defect in which from a spray port of the liquid spray apparatus the liquid droplets scatter to an outer side surrounding portion.
Further, in the conventional liquid spray apparatus having the above nozzle unit 200, to make the flow passage cross-sectional area constant, to the liquid the restraint is added, accordingly the load of the pressure water pump increases. As a result, in the above liquid spray apparatus, it is necessary to set a head of water and a discharge amount in the pressure water pump, since an abrupt discharge pressure during the pump starting, from the spray port the liquid droplets scatter and by the employment of the large size pressure water pump the big operation noises occur and further a motive power becomes high.
Further, when the conventional liquid spray apparatus is mounted on an interior, during the starting the liquid droplets scatter to an outer side of the interior and a surrounding portion becomes dart, as a result it is impossible to use the liquid spray apparatus with the safety.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluid spray apparatus wherein a thin film spray body can reach to a desirable run down point by pulsating without a film cut off.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid spray apparatus wherein the swirl movement is added simultaneously to a thin film spray body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fluid spray apparatus wherein a scattering of liquid droplets from a spray port can be prevented.
A furthermore object of the present invention is to provide a fluid spray apparatus wherein a size of a thin film spray body can be compensated voluntary.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fluid spray apparatus wherein the needs for healing and the good health can be responded.
So as to attain the above stated objects, in the liquid spray apparatus according to the present invention, in a liquid spray apparatus comprising a liquid pressurizing means having a suction port for inhaling the liquid and a discharge port for discharging the liquid and for pressurizing the liquid, a liquid passage forming member communicated to the discharge port of the liquid pressurizing means, and a nozzle unit communicated to a discharge side of the liquid passage forming member and having a liquid spray port, the liquid sprayed from the liquid spray port of the nozzle unit is formed with a thin film shape liquid.
The liquid pressurizing means generates a liquid pressure fluctuation to the liquid and gives a pulsation movement on a surface of the thin film shape liquid, and the thin film liquid sprayed from the liquid spray port of the nozzle unit is maintained in a thin film figuration to a desirable run down point without a film cut off.
The liquid pressurizing means gives a swirl component to the liquid and gives a squint direction component to the thin film shape liquid and makes to run down the thin film shape liquid, and the thin film shape liquid sprayed from the liquid spray port of the nozzle unit is maintained in a thin film figuration to a desirable run down point without a film cut off.
The liquid pressurizing means generates a liquid pressure fluctuation to the liquid and gives a pulsation movement on a surface of the ring shape thin film shape liquid, and the thin film shape liquid sprayed from the ring shape liquid spray port of the nozzle unit is maintained in a ring shape thin film figuration to a desirable run down point without a film cut off.
The nozzle unit comprises a first nozzle member having an outer portion spreading curvature face shape upper portion inner wall and a second nozzle member arranged on an upper portion of the first nozzle member and having a flat lower face, the nozzle unit mitigates the pressure of the liquid pressurized abruptly which generates during a starting of the fluid pressurizing means, and the ring shape thin film liquid sprayed from the ring shape liquid spray port of the nozzle unit is maintained in a ring shape thin film figuration to a desirable run down point without a thin cut off.
The nozzle unit comprises a first nozzle member having an outer portion spreading curved face shape upper portion inner wall, a second nozzle member arranged on an upper portion of the first nozzle member and having a flat lower face, and a member provided between the first nozzle member and the second nozzle member and for adjusting a space of the liquid spray port, the nozzle unit mitigates the pressure of the liquid pressurized abruptly which generates during a starting of the fluid pressurizing means, the ring shape thin film liquid sprayed from the ring shape liquid spray port of the nozzle unit is maintained in a ring shape thin film figuration to a desirable run down point without a film cut off, and by adjusting the spray port space adjusting member of the nozzle unit, the space of the liquid spray port is changed and a figuration of the ring shape thin film liquid is compensated.